Gia Moran
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Megaforce Yellow |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} Ultra Megaforce Yellow |-|3= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Super Megaforce Yellow |label = Megaforce Yellow |label2 = Ultra Megaforce Yellow |label3 = Super Megaforce Yellow |shadeofcolor = yellow }} Gia Moran is Megaforce Yellow, the Yellow Ranger of the Mega Rangers. Character History Megaforce Gia is one of the five teenagers chosen by Gosei to save the world from the Warstar Aliens. She first fights alongside her team against Scaraba. One day, she and Jake flirted with each other. When they saw alien ships capturing humans, they decide to follow the ships in one location and call the other Rangers to help them. After the battle, Jake complimented Gia about how good they are as a team. A week or so later, Jake and Gia gained access to the Land Brothers Zord. Later, Gia and Emma are turned into worse enemies by Queen Beezara. When the two were reminded by the Rangers they were friends, they broke free from the spell and defeated Beezara. Super Megaforce During the Armada's invasion, she and Jake return to the Command Center. Slowly the other rangers return to the CC, and Gosei presents them with the Super Megaforce powers. Super Ninja Steel Dimensions in Danger Gia returned as the Yellow Megaforce Ranger after being kidnapped by Lord Draven along with Katherine Hillard, T.J. Johnson, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, Antonio Garcia, and Rocky DeSantos and sent to his dimension. Lord Dravon used them to make robotic clones of each ranger. They were soon rescued by Wesley Collins, Gemma, Koda, Tommy Oliver and the Ninja Steel Rangers. Gia joins the final fight with the Ninja Steel Rangers and the veteran rangers using her Gosei Morpher and Blaster. After the battle Gia returns back to her dimension with the rest of the rangers. Short Films Ciara Hanna reprised her role of Gia in some short films during 2018. Dino Mega Charge Gia teamed up with Tyler Navarro to rescue a civilian from Puttys, Gia is locked in a cell while trying to rescue the man; she tries to morph or contact Gosei or Tensou but fails. Tyler morphs into Dino Charge Red and is able to destroy the monster and frees Gia and the man. Street Fighter Showdown When Rita Repulsa joined with M.Bison to destroy the Morphing Grid, Ryu and Chun Li were targeted by evil versions of past Rangers so Tommy along with Gia reunited to give Ryu a power coin created by Ninjor to fight M.Bison and the evil rangers. Personality Gia Moran is labeled as 'Miss Perfect', and it's hard to argue with that. Pretty, personable, strict, and a powerful martial artist, Gia is as intelligent as she is confident. She is also shown to be a tomboy. She's been best friends with Emma since they were little, and that's not going to stop just because they're in different social cliques now. The Yellow Ranger's constant success can be frustrating to her teammates, but she and her Tiger Zord are dependable to the end! Gia also plays hard to get, as she obviously has a crush on Jake, which develops later in Power Rangers Super Megaforce, but still refuses to admit it until the very end of the series with a kiss on the cheek. She was, however, completely aware that Jake liked her from the start. Power Rangers: Battle For The Grid Power Rangers Legacy Wars Super Megaforce Yellow is among the Rangers who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. She is a Legendary-rarity, Balanced-class character, and represents Megaforce alongside Robo Knight. She was released at the game's launch in 2017. Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid Gia is one of the fighters available on release as Super Megaforce Yellow again in Power Rangers: Battle for the Grid, also developed by nWay Games. Her primarily weapons are her Super Mega Saber and Super Mega Blaster, and she operates as a mid-range character. Megaforce Yellow - Ultra Megaforce Yellow= Ultra Mode is the Mega Rangers' power up. ;Arsenal: *Gosei Morpher *Power Cards *Ultra Sword **Ultra Zord ;Zords: *Gosei Tiger Mechazord *Land Brothers Zords Appearances: M Episodes 12-17, 19, 20, SM Episodes 16, 17 - Super Megaforce Yellow= - Legendary Mode= - Alien Yellow= Yellow Alien Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Aquitian Saber This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 - Zeo Yellow= Yellow Zeo Ranger ;Attack: *Dynamite Attack/Spinning Power Kick This form is exclusive to SM Episode 10 - Turbo Yellow= Yellow Turbo Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 11 - Space Yellow= Yellow Space Ranger ;Arsenal: *Star Slinger This form is exclusive to Episode 5 - Galaxy Yellow= Galaxy Yellow (with Skirt) ;Arsenal: *Transdagger - Delta Daggers, Magna Talon Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 7 - Wild Force Yellow= Yellow Wild Force Ranger (with Skirt) ;Arsenal: *Jungle Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 4, 6 - Ninja Storm Yellow= Yellow Wind Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Ninja Sword This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Dino Thunder Yellow= Yellow Dino Ranger ;Arsenal: *Ptera Grips *Thundermax Saber/Blaster Appearances: SM Episodes 5, 12, LBEV - SPD Yellow= S.P.D. Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *DeltaMax Striker Appearances: SM Episodes 1-3 - Mystic Yellow= Yellow Mystic Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff *Mystic Morpher Appearances: SM Episode 1, LBEV - Jungle Fury Yellow= - Master Mode= Jungle Master Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *Claw Booster This form is exclusive to The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition }} - Ranger Yellow= Ranger Operator Series Yellow ;Arsenal: *Nitro Sword *Zip Charger Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 9, 14 - Samurai Yellow= Yellow Samurai Ranger ;Arsenal: *Spin Sword Appearances: SM Episodes 1, 5, 8 - Legendary Squadron Yellow= Legendary Squadron Yellow Ranger ;Attack: *'"Legendary Strike"' Appearances: SM Episodes 2, 10 - Thunder Yellow= Yellow Ranger This form is exclusive to Episode 5 - Supersonic Yellow= Yellow Ranger ;Arsenal: *Supersonic Flute *Sonar Blaster Appearances: SM Episodes 19, LBEV }} - Other Colors= - Mystic Red= Red Mystic Ranger (female version) ;Arsenal: *Magi Staff This form is exclusive to SM Episode 1 - Blitz White= White Ranger This form is exclusive to SM Episode 13 }} }} }} }} Ranger Keys - Super Megaforce Yellow= The Super Megaforce Yellow Ranger Key is one of Gia's personal Ranger Keys which allows her to morph into Super Megaforce Yellow. As with the other Super Megaforce Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the Super Mega Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Gia Moran was portrayed by Ciara Hanna. When morphed, Gia was respectively portrayed by suit actors (Megaforce Yellow; later served as Super Megaforce Pink), in footage from Goseiger, and (Super Megaforce Yellow; previously served as Megaforce Pink), in footage from Gokaiger. Production *Early scripts listed her name as "Ava", just like Emily. Notes *Gia shares several traits with the first Yellow Ranger: **Both have a zord with a tiger motif that forms a leg of their Megazord. **Both are good friends with their team's Pink Ranger. **Both are known to be good at academics. *Gia's Japanese voice actress is Yū Kobayashi. Counterpart notes *Gia shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Super Mega Rangers in terms of counterparts: **1 of Gia's counterparts (Dino Charge Black Ranger) is not a Yellow Ranger. *5 of Gia’s counterparts (Yellow Aquitar Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Mystic Ranger and her successors Dino Charge Black Ranger and Ninja Steel Yellow) were originally male. Out of all the Super Mega Rangers, she has the most opposite gender counterparts. **However, among these Yellow counterparts are 5 Rangers who were male in their Super Sentai adaptation (Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Galaxy Yellow, Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Yellow, Yellow Wild Force Ranger). *** This causes a minor continuity error as these Rangers gain skirts when Gia morphs into them, despite them never having skirts in their original series. Legendary Ranger Modes *Gia's most transformed form is Jungle Fury Yellow, including her powered-up form; her least used form is Yellow Alien Ranger, Zeo Ranger II Yellow, Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Thunder Yellow and Supersonic Yellow. On the other hand, she never transformed into the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Time Force Yellow, and the Yellow Overdrive Ranger. Appearances See Also References Category:Legendary Rangers (Super Ninja Steel) Category:Megaforce Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Mega Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Super Megaforce Category:Earth-elemental PR Ranger Category:New Saban Era Power Rangers Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Legendary Rangers Category:Playable Characters In Power Rangers: Battle For The Grid Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa